Brothers Of Destiny
by Keena.The.Dragonette
Summary: lets try this once more. Will Spyro be abel to save his brother for becoming evil, read and find out SpyroxCynder DraggoxStarr, rated m for gore, coruse language and that fun stuff.don't forget to review, now.
1. The Arrival

**Brothers Of Destiny**

**By Spyroz666**

**(Disclamer: don't own any spyro stuff, but i own the this messed up story line.)**

**Chap. 1: The Arrival.**

**In the Dragon realms, the moon was shining on a lake called Silver Tip Lake because every night the moon shines it's light on it, causing the waves to have silver tips. The lake was surrounded by healthy green grass, trees and with some good-looking sheep, not to skinny and not to fat. There is also a cave there as well; in this cave was only one dragon. It was a female and she was protecting two, of her eggs, making sure that they are not to cold or warm and giving them some kind of attention.**

**This dragon was, Kena she is a midnight blue scaled dragon, with a black underbelly and wings. She decides to get up and go and stand at the opening of her cave. She looks around and gets a small glimpse of her mate coming back with two or three dead sheep hanging from his mouth. She shakes her head and yells to him:**

**"I think that's going to be to much, my dear!"**

**He started to pick up speed and got there in no time at all. He then drops the sheep and gives her a peck on the lips and says:**

**"I know, I know. I just got a feeling that it might be tonight."**

**"Oh, Zanoth? You just can't wait, can you?" Kena says, as she picks up one of the sheep's, and walks back to her eggs, and starts to eat.**

**Zanoth picks up the other two and sits beside his mate and eats as well. After their meal they snuggle up to their eggs and fall fast asleep. The night goes on by peacefully, as Kena holds a purple egg, and Zanoth holds a black one, Kena began to stir. She then shot awake from hearing a crack, then another, and another. She then heard small squeaks and yelps, from Zanoth's side. Then all of the sudden she could feel small paws on her arms, she then looked down and saw a pair of purple eyes looking at her.**

**"Mama?" It said. Kena had to wipe a tear of happiness away, as she replies to her hatchling:**

**"Yes, I'm your mama, and that over there is your daddy." Kena said, as she points at Zanoth's sleeping body. Kena then picks up the hatchling by it's tail and checks to if it was a male or female.**

**"Hmm . . . A boy. Umm, let me see what to name you?" Kena said, as she puts him down.**

**"A spy?" He says, as he thinks that his tail is spying on him and starts to chase it.**

**"That's it, Spyro! That will work perfectly for you. My little Spyro." Kena said, as she gets up, and goes to see if the other egg has hatched as well. As she walks to the other side of her mate Spyro was underneath her, she then saw a black hatchling snuggled underneath Zanoth's wing. She then gets closer to Zanoth and whispers in his ear:**

**"Honey, There's some dragons that want to meet you!"**

**"I'm up, I'm up." He says, as he lets out a big yawn.**

**"Daddy?" Spyro said, as he gives him the same look, that he gave his mama.**

**"Umm, who is this, Kena?" Zanoth asked, as he looked at Spyro.**

**"This is our son Spyro, there is another one under your wing." Kena says, as she picks up the black hatchling, which awoke it from its slumber. As soon as the young one saw its mother, it's tail lit on fire at the tip.**

**"Look at that, Zanoth? Its tail is on fire!" Kena said, in a panicky voice.**

**"I've never seen anything like this before." Zanoth said, as he gets closer to the hatchling's fire tail. Kena then checked the hatchling's sex; this one was a boy as well. She then looked at Zanoth and asked him to give the young-one a name.**

**"Well I've always liked the name Draggo." Zanoth says, as he rubs his snout on Draggo's snout.**

"**That's sound's like a strong name from him, Hun." Kena said, as she lies down beside him.**

**Spyro and Draggo both started to play with each other by pulling each other's wings, tails, and horns and biting one another.**

"**Now behave, you two." Kena and Zanoth said, in perfect unison.**

"**Mama?" Spyro squeaks.**

"**Dada?" Draggo whined.**

"**What's the matter, my dears?" Kena said, as she gets leveled up with them.**

"**We are . . ."**

"**Hungry!" Spyro and Draggo said, as like they can read each other minds.**

"**See, I tolled you that bring that extra sheep was a good thing." Zanoth said, as he points at the obvious. Spyro and Draggo both looked at the sheep and then glared at each other, they both wanted to dart for it but both didn't want to share it at all.**

"**It's mine!" Spyro squeaks, as he lowers his head and bares his little hatchling fanes.**

"**No, it's mine!" Draggo said, as he lowers his head as well. Both of them didn't even move a muscle not even when their dad went over to the sheep they just glared at each other. Kena finally had enough of their games and spoke up:**

"**Spyro, Draggo, That's quite enough boys! Here's how it's going to work. Draggo is going to get this sheep, this time ok, Spyro?" Kena said, as she looks at Spyro.**

"**Aw but, mama?" Spyro whined, as he plants his bum and didn't move as like he is throwing a fit. Draggo just looks at him with a big grin as if to say:**

'**Ha-Ha! I tolled you that it's mine.' He even had to nerve to stick out his tongue. Spyro shot straight up and started to growl at him and bare his little fanes again. Kena notices that Spyro's little back spikes started to go up. He was just about to make Draggo bite his own tongue off, but Kena grabs his tail and picks him straight up and asks him if he wants to go with her to get another sheep for him.**

"**Umm . . . Sure?" He said, as he looked at her upside down. She puts him down and walks over to Zanoth and tells him that she is going to get another sheep and she's taking Spyro with her.**

"**Ok but, be careful. You know how I feel about you going out alone." Zanoth said, as he kisses her and hugs her.**

"**EW! Gross!" Spyro squeaks, as he makes a disgusted face as Kena and Zanoth kiss.**

"**EW? What are you talking about? You will be doing it to, my boy." Zanoth says, as Kena and Spyro leave.**


	2. A Hidden Power

**Chap. 2: A Hidden Power.**

**As Kena walked she was trying hard not to step on Spyro because, he's always underneath her. He thinks that being under her is the safest place to be, Spyro then started to look around. Kena was trying so hard to, as Spyro yells in pain:**

**"Yeouch!" Spyro yelps, as his mama accidentally stepped on his tail. She quickly gets off and picks him up and kisses his tail.**

"**There is it better?" Kena asked, as she looked at him. Kena started to blow on his belly, laughter could be heard for miles but, quickly stop as Spyro stared in to the woods, he looked like he saw a ghost. Kena then put him down and asked him what's wrong.**

"**Mama? What is that?" Spyro said, as he went underneath her. Then a big gnork walked out of the woods saying:**

"**The purple dragon must die!"**

"**Over my dead body, no one is touching him!" Kena said, as she charged at him and sends him flying.**

"**Ha, no one messes with mama, right?" Said Kena, as she looks at Spyro as he nods his head.**

"**Mama! Look out!" He yells, as he points at the gnork. She spun around as quickly as she could but it was too late. The gnork grabs her by the throat and starts to choke her. Spyro looked in horror as his mother was being choked right in front of him. Kena managed to say:**

"**Run, Spyro! Go home and safe yourself!"**

"**No! I'm not going anywhere! I'm not going to stand here and watch my mother die." Spyro said, as his pupils started to change white and his scales changed to jet-black. The gnork drops Kena and attempted to hit Spyro, but he had amazing speed and power, he dodges two more attacks and with the last dodge he lets out a powerful breath, called the 'Convexity breath'. The gnork stands there in shock as a mere hatchling killed a commander gnork like him.**

"**How can this be, how could a mere hatchling defeat me?" The gnork said, as he fell to his knees as blood pored out from a hole where his heart would be, the hole was no bigger then the size of Spyro's egg.**

"**I'm only going to say this once, no one and I mean no one touches my mama!" Spyro yells, as he walks up to him and pushes him with a talon and makes the gnork fall over. He then prances back to Kena and says to her in his squeaky voice.**

"**You ok? Mama?"**

**(Mean while . . .)**

**Back at the cave Zanoth was teaching Draggo some basic close combat moves, just in case.**

"**Now Draggo always keep your eyes on your opponents horns, got me?" Zanoth said, as he does a simple tail attack. Draggo jumps into the air and dodges the attack and counters him with one of his own, hitting Zanoth straight in the face and opened a small cut on his left cheek.**

'**Wow, he's not too fast but, he has a lot of power for a hatchling.' Thought Zanoth, as he wipes the blood away.**

"**Oh crap, dad I'm sorry!" Draggo said in a kind of scared voice and taking a few steps back.**

"**Its ok Draggo, really." His dad says as he walks to the opening of their cave.**

"**Umm I wonder where your mother is. She should've been back by now?" He continues.**

"**I don't know, she's probably spoiling the heck out of my purple brother! Which by the way is not fare!" Draggo whined. Zanoth just chuckles as he looks into the younger ones eyes, his face soon lighten as he sees Kena and Spyro coming back, Kena looked like she was kind of scared of her own son because, she was a good distance away from him and every time he would try to get closer to her she would tell him to stay away. Zanoth then went down there and asked Kena what the heck is going on.**

"**Its Spyro he changed, Zanoth he changed. He was purple and then the next minute he was black." Kena says, as she hides behind Zanoth.**

"**Look Kena he's our son, I'm sure he's not going to hurt you or me." Zanoth said, as he sits right beside Spyro.**

"**At least dada still loves me!" Spyro said, as he glares at Kena.**

"**Oh hey, dad? Guess what?" Spyro says, as he jumps on his back.**

"**Ugh careful Spy. What?"**

"**I killed something today."**

"**Oh? You killed your first she . . ." Zanoth was then cut off by Kena.**

"**NOPE! He killed a commander gnork, with some kind of purple breath that killed it instantly, oh and it said that the purple dragon most die. Why would they care if Spyro was purple?" asked Kena.**

"**They cared about Spyro being purple, that doesn't make any sense?" Zanoth said, all confuse, a red dragon then came into the scene.**


	3. The Destinies

**Chap. 3: The destinies**

"**Who the heck are you?" Kena and Zanoth said, as he puts Spyro and Draggo behind them.**

"**I am Igniteus, the fire guardian. There is three more guardians like me at the dojo where I must take the young one's with me." Igniteus said, as he attempts to get pass Kena and Zanoth both, Zanoth then get right in his face and tells him to leave or there's going to be a hell of a lot of trouble.**

"**Please listen to me, the whole dragon race depends on theses hatchlings, we must fore fill their destiny." Igniteus plead.**

"**Destiny? What destiny, my sons are ordinary hatchlings, they will go to a hatchling learning center and all that good stuff." Zanoth said, as he was still in Igniteus's face.**

"**Daddy, what's taking you so long...oh, are you in another fight again? What did mama tell you about fighting... it sets a bad example for me...remember" a little female dragon appeared out of no where.**

"**Akeva? I tolled you to stay out of this. . . and no I'm not in a another fight."**

"**Whoa who's the girl?" Spyro whispers, to his brother.**

"**Beats me?" Draggo replies. Akeva looks at Spyro and Draggo, they look back but, she quickly turns away with a huff and mumblers under her breath:**

"**Little purple freak." but her dad heard her and says:**

"**Why don't you introduce yourself?" her dad says with a big grin.**

"**Fine" she whispers to her father. She walk back to the family, puts her little paw in front of her and bows her head low to them. "Hello, I am daughter of Igniteus, Akeva...BOW DOWN BEFORE ME MAHAHAHA" she says to the family, laughing. "Now, now little one show some respect." Igniteus says to his daughter. " No... they are beneath me, why should I?" she says to her father in a sassy voice. Spyro finally had enough of this little 'queen' and spoke up;**

"**Ptff whatever your just a hatchling like me and Draggo, you little brat!" As he's pupils started to turn white again. " Listen you little freak I am more powerful then you, I am NOT a hatchling like yourself and last time I checked, I am royalty and you are not" she says while she sticks her tongue out and walks back to her father.**

"**THAT'S IT!" Spyro then went all black and was about to use his convexity breath. That when Kena and Igniteus stepped in front of their children to stop them from fighting, but Spyro was gone beyond help. He use his convexity and shot it toward's Akeva. Akeva was taken aback by the attack she never saw that type of attack before. The convexity attack was just about to hit her until she countered the attack with one of her own abilities, which deflected off her tail and hit the roof of Spyro's home, causing the roof to cave in on them. Lucky Zanoth was quick and got his family out of the way in time.**

"**Oh crap, now look what you done. Now we are going to move in with you now." Draggo whined. **

"**Like hell you are, besides it wasn't my fault, I swear it wasn't me he did it, daddy please believe me, AND WHAT IS HE?" Akeva screamed at her father. **

"**Now honey I know it wasn't your fault, but they are special." her father said to her as he tried to comfort his terrified daughter. **

"**Now sweetheart the grownups have to have a little chat right now so why don't you play nice with the boys and try not to get in a fight? ...again!" her father said to her. 'I guess I am rubbing off on her like Akira said she is just like me when I was young' Igniteus thought to himself. **

"**Now be careful you two and no fighting, PERIOD!" Kena said to her hatchlings and follows her husband as the three of them left to where Igniteus lives.**


	4. Try Again

**Chapter 4: Try again.**

**As soon as the parents left Akeva glared at Spyro and asked him personally what the hell he is.**

"**I'm a dragon like you, dua?" Spyro glared, at her stupid question.**

"**Look at Draggo and yourself, wings, tails, horns and scales we all have them just in different colors that's all." Spyro points at Draggo, who was staring at her.**

"**Umm. . . do you have a problem or something, black boy?" Akeva says in her sassy tone. Draggo then shakes he head and looks away. **

"**Anyways I'm going to the lake to. . . Umm. . . I don't really know why but, I'm going anyways." Spyro says as he starts to walk away.**

"**I'm coming just to make sure you don't drowned, ok?" Akeva says as she catches up to him. Draggo then noticed that he was all alone, he looked around and saw his brother and Akeva running toward the lake.**

"**Hey what for me, Spyro!" He yells, as he joins them.

* * *

**

**Akeva saw the lake and she ran right passed Spyro and jumps high in the air.**

"Yea yahoo!" She yells as she hit the nice cold water. The look on Spyro and Draggo's face had what is she thinking, and not to mention what is she doing. 

"What do we do now?" said Draggo, with major uncertainty.

"Come for a swim boy the water is the bomb?" Akeva says, as she goes under.

"Spyro I wanna kill something!" said Draggo, as he had that the look of killer on it.

"Well go and kill a sheep or something, and what are you doing Akeva?" Spyro said, as he stands at the edge of the lake.

"What does it look like, I'm swimming." Akeva said, as she swims on her back. Spyro had a face of confused, he asked her how to swim.

"Its quite easy really, all you is just run in the water. That it, just run." Akeva says, as she gets out and goes beside him.

"Here I'll show you how, ok?" She said, as she starts to push him in.

"Wow hold on, not to deep, I don't feel like dying today there Akeva." Spyro said, as he tries to stop but, she was a little bit stronger then his, since he was still a hatchling.

"Hey brother you can't swim, what am I going to tell Mama, that you tried to go for a swim and drowned, oh that would be fun." Draggo said, as he runs in front of him. Spyro looks at him and shakes his head, puts his paw on his brothers shoulder.

"Look bro I'll be fine, don't worry about me so much." He says, with a sigh.

"Whatever, if you start to drown don't cry from me, oh by the way I wont be here anyways. I'm going to get something to eat." Draggo said, as he starts to walk off. Spyro shook his head again but, then he started to get weak and his eyes slightly closed. He then sigh and fell to the water. Akeva yells for Draggo to help her get him out.

"What did you do to him?" Draggo said, as he grabs Spyro's tail and pulls him out.

"Me? I didn't do anything to him, he just passed out!" Akeva snaps.

"Sorry! Well you know where the elders went so go get them, and see if they know what's wrong with my brother." Draggo suggested.

"Ok, ok, I'll be right back." Akeva says as she start to run, the toward the her home.


	5. Help & Hints

**Chap. 5: Help & Hints.**

**(Me: This chap was done by my brother, so bear with him to, plz.) **

**While Akeva ran to get help something strange and unexplainable was happening to Spyro. He was having a dream far to vivid to be a dream. It was in this dream that his life will take a path that he did not choose himself, no this path he was forced into because it concerned his life. The dream went like this, our almighty hero woke up on a cold November 22, he looked around and what he saw truly scared him, everyone he ever known was turned into a pile of bones over night. In the midst of the pile was his brother Draggo holding the head of their own mother. Zanoth slowly crept behind Draggo, but Draggo in this new terrifying state, merely turn and Zanoth's head exploded.**

"**So tell me, brother" Draggo said in a mocking sort of matter: "You like what I've done with the place?"**

**Spyro looked at his brother in disgrace, shakes his head and looks at the ground, and says with a faint voice.**

"**Why, bro? Why. . ."**

"**Because I was never near powerful enough to compare to you, so I force my body to master the elements and beyond. My body couldn't handle the strain and the dark master taught me how to make it stronger."**

"**But you kill our mother and father, why? You know that I'll will avenge their deaths. Your sick Draggo, I'll see you in hell!"**

**Spyro came around by a sharp sting on the side of his face, but it was only Draggo slapping him.**

"**Dude wake up already it's been three hours, mmky"**

**(sorry about that new at this remember.)**


	6. The Truth

**Chap. 6: The Truth.**

**Spyro looked at him the look on his face had fear all over it, he gets up and yells.**

"**You killed them, you killed them, Draggo!" Spyro said, as he had tears of hate and sorrow. Draggo shook his head from confusion.**

"**What are you talking about, Spyro?"**

"**You killed them, you killed our own parents." Spyro yells, again and cries harder.**

"**Spyro what happened? Are you are you ok?" Kena asked, running up to them.**

"**Mama? Your ok?" Spyro said, as he hugs her like never before.**

"**Of course, I only went with your dad. Spyro what wrong, my dear?" She says, as she picks him up. Spyro looked at her then Draggo and tolled her the dream he just had, and every little detail there was. Draggo could not believe what he just heard.**

"**Spyro?" he said and continues: **

"**You and I both that I would never do something like that."**

"**I know bro, but that's what I saw." Spyro said, as he's mother lets him down. Ignitus spoke up:**

"**See, if we don't do anything, this dream that Spyro had well be come a reality, if we do not go to the dojo and train them." Ignitus said, as he puts he paw out at Spyro. He looked at the big red paw thinking that if he takes the paw that he will never see his parents again. He then thought of a good idea quicky.**

"**I'll go on one condition, if I still get to see my parents when ever I please and Draggo gets the same training as me." Spyro said. Ignitus thought about it and replied:**

"**Ok, we have an accord, but I don't know about Draggo having the same training as you Spyro, seeing that he is not a purple dragon like yourself, so I don't know if his body will consume all of the power of the elements, if he tries to consume them and his body can not handle all of that power he'll die."**

"**I guess you don't know my brother very well, He's stubborn so he wont stop until it kills him." Spyro says as he looks at Draggo who was nodding. Spyro and Draggo take his paw as if to say they accept.**


	7. Training And New Faces

**Chap. 7: Training And New Faces.**

**(Spyro & Draggo are now 13 teen.)**

"**Yo bro! Wait up dude." Spyro said, as he lands beside him and continues:**

"**So are you ready for school today?"**

"**Yeah, what are we learning today?" Draggo said with curiosity.**

"**I've no idea, but I hear that there is going to be new dragons today or tomorrow." Spyro said, as he starts to walk backwards not even looking back every now and then.**

"**Will you stop doing that, it's freaking me out." Draggo said, with annoyed look on his face.**

"**Doing what I'm not doing anything, dude?"**

"**Walk forwards mmky." said Draggo starting to get pissed off.**

"**Whatever dude see you at the dojo/school." Spyro said, as he takes flight.**

"**Your lucky your faster than me, Spyro." As it takes him a second or two to get in the air.**

**As they flew the two brothers where talking up a storm.**

"**So Spyro, what mom say about making fun of me?" Draggo said.**

"**Well moms not here now is sh. . ."**

**(SPLAT)**

**as Spyro ran right into the side of the dojo, Draggo almost fell out of the air from laughing so hard but, manage to stay in the air and say.**

"**I bet that I'm going to get you with that every year."**

"**Oh look at the pretty birdies." Spyro said, as small yellow birds appeared around his head. He then comes back to his senses and yells.**

"**Draggo I'm going to kill you for being as dumb as a gnork!" as he gives Draggo a hit on the shoulder.**

"**You can try pipsqueak." Draggo said, in a mocking manner. Spyro was just a bout to make Draggo run for his dear life but, Ignitus come just in time.**

"**Now boys this is not how we whelps train." Ignitus said, as he waves a talon. The boys looked at each other and back at him.**

"**We're sorry sensi Ignitus." The boys said, in perfect unison. The three went into the dojo, Spyro and Draggo then went and sat on their pillows. Ignitus then went behind a stone table(A.k.a: teachers desk.) And said some important news.**

"**Good morning boys, I have some good news for you, today we are going to have two new students, so give them a big welcome." he said, as two female dragons come in too the area. Spyro leans over to Draggo and whispers:**

"**Dibbs on the black and red one."**

"**Fine the green and black one's mine." Draggo whispers back to him.**

"**Why don't you nice ladies introduce yourself's." Ignitus says as he looks at them. The two girls then look at each other and started to giggle. The black and red one then pushes the other out and makes her look like she volunteers to go first.**

"**Umm. . . Hi, I'm Starr." She says, as she giggles a little.**

**Draggo ran up and grabbed stars paw and started to shake it vigorously.**

"**Hi I'm Draggo and Umm yeah you wanna go out?"**

'**Oh my god, my brother is umm. . . yeah. This is going to be funny." Spyro thought to himself, Starr then yanked her paw back and with all her might hits his snout.**

"**Umm. . . Sure." Starr says, a little confused.**

"**Yahoo, I'm not single anymore!" says Draggo with a big happy dumbfounded grin. 'Well if it worked with him it might with me.' Spyro thought, as he looked at the black and red dragon. She then just ran right toward him and plants one right on his lips.**

"**Wow, nice."**

"**Tee-hee I'm Cynder. What's your name." She said, as she kisses him again.**

"**Whow slow down girl, I'm Spyro." Spyro said, as he puts his paws on her shoulders.**

"**Well, well look at this Spyro and Draggo already have girlfriends." Ignitus said, with a big grin.**


	8. Bad News

**Chap. 8: Bad News.**

**(Once again I don't own spyro and cynder, but I do own the story line.)**

**After school Spyro and Draggo went back home smiling all there way there. Kena and Zanoth notices the big smiles on their faces.**

"**What's with the smiles, boys?"**

"**Well you see mom..." said Draggo.**

"**We got hooked up, isn't that awesome." Spyro finished for Draggo.**

"**WHAT?" Kena yells.**

"**That's my boys, so who's the lucky dragonette's." Zanoth asked.**

"**Hey? Don't encourage them!" Kena yells.**

"**Look honey they cant stay young for ever." Zanoth said, as goes and puts his paw around his sons shoulders. **

**"So tell me what they look like? Spyro you can go first." He says, as he looks at him.**

**"Well she's a beautiful black and red dragon, I swear dad I fell in love at the first site, aw. . . she so beautiful dad." Spyro said, as like he was lost in her beauty.**

**"What's her name?"**

**"Her name is Cynder." Spyro said, still lost. Zanoth then looked at Draggo who was lost as well.**

**"And You, my boy?"**

**"Huh. . . What. . . Oh, her name is Starr she is green with black underbelly, she's so. . . so, I love her dad." Draggo said, as he and Spyro walk to their room.**

**"Look at my boys, all grown up." Zanoth says, as he walks to Kena who looked like she was upset.**

**"What's madder, hun?"**

**"How can my babies grow up so fast." Kena said, as a tear rolls down her snout.**

**"Oh. . . Kena it's ok, we cant hold on to them for ever." Zanoth said, trying to comfort his wife.**

**"I know." Is all she said and walks to her room, Zanoth thought of something.**

**'I hope this well cheer her up, a little.' as he follows her.**

**"Damn man I cant get Cynder off my mind, Draggo." Spyro says, as he lays on his back.**

**"Me dude, Starr is the best dragonette I ever seen." Draggo replies, as he lays on his bed, closes he's eyes and drifts away.**

**(A few hours pass on by.)**

**"Psst, hey Spyro, Draggo, wake up." Akeva whispers, from outside their window. Spyro stirs a bit and gets up to see who's calling.**

**"Akeva? What are you doing here?" Spyro said, as he rubs his eyes, and yawns.**

**"You have to come with me, its about Cynder and Starr." Akeva said, in a panicked voice. Draggo shot straight awake from hearing Starr's name.**

**"What about Starr where is she, is her here?" Draggo said, as he pushes Spyro out of the way.**

**"Hey don't push, wait there we'll come out." Spyro said, as he grabs Draggo's paw and sneaks outside and runs to Akeva.**

**"Ok. . . what happened to Cynder and Starr?" Spyro asked.**

**"Cynder and Starr where kidnaped, there I was walk around minding my own business, when all of the sudden, I heard Cynder scream, I then ran towards the sound hiding behind a big bush of course." Akeva said.**

**"Why did you hide, you could of helped them." Draggo said, anger clearly in his voice.**

**"Yea ok, I'm just to you know walk in there and be all like, let them go and stuff, then say no and then I get my head cut off." Akeva said, sarcastic voice. Spyro shook his head no, vigorously.**

**"Tell us where they are!"**

**"Are you crazy, you be killed. No I'm not sending you two to you're deaths." Akeva said, shaking her head.**

**"Fine we'll find them on are own, then." Draggo says, as he and Spyro starts to walk away.**

**"Wait! We should wait until morning. Then I might get some more help." Akeva suggested.**

**"Alright, but they better still be alive?" Spyro replies.**

**"Don't worry they wont kill them. . ." Akeva got cut off by Draggo.**

**"And how in the hell do you know this, are you with them, cause if you are prepare to die!" Draggo yells, and was about to pounce on her but, Spyro stepped in front of him.**

**"Draggo, you weren't about to jump on her, were you, cause you know that even if she was, you never hit or pounce on a girl, unless she says so, right?" said Spyro.**

**"Yeah. . . Your right." Said Draggo.**

**"Ok meet us here tomrrow, got it." Spyro said, as he and Draggo went back inside and got some more sleep.**

**(well wat do you yea all think so far.)**


	9. Some Help

**Chap. 9: Some Help.**

**The sun shines through the window of the brothers room and awakens Spyro. He stirs and gets up and goes to the lake and gets a drink before awaking up Draggo. He wades in the water a little bit, as he drinks he had the feeling that he was being watched.**

"**Hello? Is somebody there?" Spyro said, as he looked around.**

**"Ha!" Akeva yells as she jumps on him again.**

**"Got ya!"**

**"Hey, no fare, get off me?" Spyro whined.**

**"Akeva? Who is this, dragon?" A male dragon asked, from behind her.**

**"Oh, this is Spyro, my friend." Akeva says, as she gets off of him.**

**"And you are?" Spyro said, as he gets to his feet. Akeva then walked over to the dragon and said:**

**"This is Neo, my boyfriend." Akeva said, as she hugs him. Neo has orange body scales and a black underbelly and inside wings, guess you can say that he's a Halloween dragon. He's lean but, strong.**

"**So you are the dragon that Ignitus has been talking about so much, you to don't look to powerful?" Neo said, as Akeva was still holding onto him.**

"**Oh believe me, I've have a lot of power, more then you can imagine, I'm sure." Spyro said, as he lets out a little bit of smoke from his nostrils."Look Spire-o. . ."**

"**It's Spyro!!!" Spyro snaps.**

"**Sorry, Spyro. I don't want to challenge you, I'm not a fight type. I'll only fight when I have to." Neo said, to the freaking out dragon. Spyro then calms down and says in a calm voice:**

"**You know Neo I respect that, but will you help me and my brother and save your friends?"**

"**Yes, as long as I don't have to kill something." Neo explained.**

"**Unfortunately we might have to, but if we do will you risk your life to a another?" Spyro said, talking from experience, because he saved everyone from everything that can be imaginable.**

**Akeva looked at Neo and whispers to him:**

'**Neo? You are talking like you don't kill anything, but when I ask you to get something to eat you always come with more then we need.' Neo look her with puppy eye and shakes his head.**

"**But, Akeva." Neo whined, but Akeva put her paw on his mouth.**

"**Please don't whine, and just come along with us." Akeva says as she gives her puppy eyes to him which always works. Neo then puts his head down in defeat.**

"**Hello? Akeva and Neo come back to the realms. Hello, hello, hello, HELLO!" Spyro yells impatiently.**

"**Wow chill out dude." Akeva and Neo said, in perfect unison.**

"**Hey, Spy is this dragon bugging you?" Asked Draggo, coming from no where.**

"**No, its all good bro." Spyro replied.**

"**Oh, k. Are we going to save the girls or what?"**

"**Yes lets get going, then." Spyro says, as he walks passed Akeva and Neo, who looked at Draggo then each other, shrugged and followed him.**


	10. The Saviors

**Chap. 10: The saviors.**

**(Day's before the attack 2 and half.)**

**Spyro, Draggo, Akeva and Neo all walked in a line, like this might be the last time they might see each other again. They been walking for 9 hours now, and the sun is going down, the orange and purple sky looked so beautiful, Spyro let out a sigh, and said to all.**

"**Ok lets camp here, I'll make the fire and Neo and Draggo you guys get the food, ok?" He said, as he uses his tail-strike on a big tree, it falls to the ground with a big thud.**

"**Ok, bro, we will be back soon." Draggo said, as he and Neo leave. Spyro nods and cut some of the trees breaches, then digs out a fire pit.**

"**Hey? Do you want some help, Spyro?" Akeva asked, she starts to dig as well. Spyro looked at her and thanked her, she said your welcome, but all of the sudden she went unconscious.**

"**Huh, Akeva? Akeva!" Spyro yelled, as he went to her side and put her head in his paw, then her eyes then shot open and she talked in a deep voice that was not her own. Spyro took a few steps back from her.**

"**Spyro, I got something that you want."**

"**What the hell is going on, who are you get out of her body." Spyro said.**

"**Spyro do you want Cynder and Starr back?" The voice asked.**

"**You better not hurt them you sick bastard, if I find you, you are so dead." Spyro yelled.**

"**I'll be waiting for you? Lets make things interesting I'll tell you where to go." the voice said, and tolled him how to find this strange individual. He then let go of the held of Akeva's body she was about to fall, but Spyro caught before she hit the ground.**

"**Akeva, are you ok?" Spyro asked, she stirs and moans a little bit. She opens her eyes to see Spyro with a concerned look, but she ends up calling for Neo.**

"**Akeva, it's Spyro." He said, with a giggle.**

"**Neo, Neo where are you?" Spyro guessed that she was still dazed out a bit. Draggo and Neo finally came back with a sheep and rabbits in their mouths, Neo then saw Akeva on the ground, and Spyro right beside her.**

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Neo snaps, and runs right up to Spyro face.**

"**Look Neo, I didn't do anything to her, but she was used to tell me and Draggo that this guy has Cynder and Starr, and by the sound of him he was not kidding around." Spyro explained, as he steps away from her.**

"**Neo? Are you there?" Akeva said, as she semi gets up. Neo went to her side and said in a calming voice.**

"**I'm here baby." Neo says, as he hugs her. Draggo walks to Spyro and gives him a friendly punch.**

"**So what did she say when she was corrupted?"**

"**That this guy got Cynder and Starr and I think that he's going to kill them if we don't get there in time." Spyro said, as he starts to walk away.**

"**Yo bro, where you off to?" Draggo said.**

"**To get the stuff I need to make a bed, is that ok with you, mother?" Spyro with a grin.**

"**Yeah, yeah you little smart ass."**

"**You know you love, me." Spyro yells as he disappears into the night.**

**(The next morning. . . )**

**(Days before the attack 2.)**

**The sun rises up and wakes up Spyro and**

**Draggo they yawned.**

"**Good morning Spy." Draggo said, still half asleep. Spyro yawns again and replies:**

"**Good morning Draggo, did you have a good sleep." He says as he stretches out and gets to his feet, Draggo doing the same.**

"**It could of been better if I had a bed." Draggo said, as he cracks his neck. They then looked at Akeva and Neo and to their surprise Neo was sprawled out on Akeva.**

"**So Neo? Where you busy last night or what?" Spyro said, with a huge grin. Draggo just looks at them and giggles.**

"**Huh . . . What's that . . . Umm . . . No, she just said that she was cold, that's all." Neo was trying to find his words, and not doing a good job at it.**

"**Whatever you say, buddy." Spyro and Draggo said, in unison. Neo gets off of Akeva who was still sleeping through the whole time he got off her.**

"**Then explain why she so tired, then?" Draggo said, with a smirk.**

"**Last night the fire went out and she was wrapped in her wings and she was still shivering so I got up and lied right beside her." Neo explained, as he seats be side Spyro.**

"**So how did you manage to be on top of her." Spyro said, as he looked at him as he sits.**

"**Umm, that' none of your business, boy's. You will find out later in time." Neo said. Akeva heard the boy's talking listened in on them but, she portended that she was still asleep.**

**(It seems that Spyro and Draggo are getting their snouts in some trouble meaning that their getting nosey.)**


	11. Unaware

**Chap 11:**

**(Day's Before The Attack 1.)**

**Neo was telling Spyro and Draggo how good Akeva really was, and by the look on their faces their pretty interested in the topic. Akeva was not liking this and gets up silently and gets behind Neo.**

**"Why you little. . ." yells Akeva as she jumps on his back and puts him in a head lock, he falls to his belly with a thud.**

**"Hugh, hey babe what's the deal?" Neo yelled, then she grabbed his horns and pulled back to make him face her.**

**"IT'S NONE OF THEIR BUSINESS, REMEMBER?" yelled Akeva, as she tighten her grip on the head lock.**

**"Ow, please, stop Akeva." Neo whined, Spyro and Draggo looked at them, then looked at each other then back again.**

**"Do you guy always act like this?" Spyro asked, looking at Neo.**

**"Nope not really, only when Neo here lets little boy dragons know what he and I do at night or any other time." Akeva says, as she finally gets off of him.**

**"Arr, this was your fault, Spyro and DRA. . . !" Neo tried to yell, but be choked its kind of hard to.**

**"Ok Neo, you can try to kick your butts later, but for now we have to go a save the girls, remember?" Spyro said, as he and Draggo start to walk in the direction of the girls where held.**

**The gang was walking through a thick forest, they been walking for three hours now and Spyro had a strange feeling that they were being watched. He stops all sudden.**

**(Thud)**

**(Thud)**

**(Thud)**

**"Hugh, Spyro what the hell, dude." Draggo, Akeva and Neo yelled. Spyro quickly turned around and tolled them to shush.**

**"Do you guys hear that?" Spyro said, as he puts his wings near his head.**

**"Umm, Spy. . .?" Draggo said, but was cut off when and a gang of gnork's came running out there woods with clubs, and big hammers in hand. One of the gnork swung at Akeva, Spyro, Draggo and Neo eyes went wide open when it connected with her and sends her flying right into a tree. She fall to the ground and she was knock out. Neo started to shake with anger and fear with no time to spare he runs a jumps in the air and slices the gnork head off. It slides off and Neo lands and quick grabs the head before it hits the ground. All of the gnorks shook in fear as Neo look at them like a killer, they ran away with Neo saying:**

**"If you come back you will end up like this loser and that a promise!" yelled Neo, as he throw the head away, Spyro and Draggo were all stunned. He said that he didn't want to kill anything.**

**"Wow, Neo that as amazing." Spyro said, as he puts a paw on his shoulder, Neo quickly turned and tried to do the same thing that he did to the gnork, buy luckily for Spyro he is a little quicker then him and dodged it with no trouble.**

**"Wow, Neo what the hell?" Spyro yells.**

**"Oh crap, sorry Spy. When I start to fight and kill, some times I can't stop. That's why I don't kill anything." Neo explained.**

**"Its ok, just don't do it again, please. Cause some day you might do something stupid like that and I might hit you and we don't want that." Spyro said, with a chuckle at the end.**

**"Umm, guys what about Akeva?" Said Draggo from beside her. Neo and Spyro both ran toward them, Neo laid beside her and said to Spyro:**

**"We need to camp again, until she is well."**

**"Until she well then we got to get going, got it. And please keep the fun stuff for the right season." Spyro and Draggo both laughed at his comment.**

**(So do peeps like the length of the chaps?)**


	12. The Darkmaster

**Chap 12: The Darkmaster.**

**(The day of the attack.)**

**The next morning Spyro and Draggo both wake to see that Akeva was on top of Neo this time, Spyro and Draggo both just shakes their heads, Draggo then looked at his brother and whispered to him:**

'**when are we going to be able to do all that fun stuff, Spy?' Spyro got a surprised look on his face, he didn't expect his brother to ask such a question.**

'**As soon as you and I save the girls, I hope.' Spyro said, but he didn't really know for sure. They get up and wake up Akeva and Neo, and get moving again, they walk for a few hours until they came up to a huge castle. The castle was all black and every now and again lighting would strike some of the towers, the was a evil black cloud above the whole thing.**

**"Think this is the place?" Spyro said, Draggo walks up and puts a paw on his shoulder and says:**

**"You don't say there bro, and here I thought this was nana's place." Draggo says, as he starts to chuckle.**

**"You're an ass Draggo, you know that! Your lucky you're my brother cause I'd hand your ass to ya if you weren't." Spyro said, as he lifts a clutched paw. Suddenly the big doors opens up with a long squeak the gang walked in with cation they went through the mean hall with torches down each sides.**

**"Spyro this doesn't feel right." Draggo said, with a concerned look.**

**"No, this is the right place I can feel it. Stay close and don't wonder off." Said Spyro, as everyone huddled close to him.**

**Hey, not that close!" Yelled Spyro. They continued down the hall, looking left and right, they came up to BIG door, Spyro with his curiosity getting the better of him, he knocks on the doors.**

**Are you freaken nuts?" Neo asked, Spyro didn't replied he just looked at the big doors, waiting for them to open and they did. With a loud bang the doors opened slowly, and there sitting in the throne a purple dragon just like Spyro, but not exactly this dragon had silver head spikes, instead of yellow.**

**"You finally made it, Spyro and Draggo. Are you here to clam what is yours?" asked the strange dragon.**

**"Who are you?" asked Akeva.**

**I am the Darkmaster, ruler of al things evil and even you, Draggo?" The Darkmaster said, as he points at him.**

**"What? But I'm not evil." Draggo said, with a confused tone. The Darkmaster then lifted a paw and said something in dragon tongue, and the girls, were rased up on a platform big enough for both of them, with their legs chained.**

**"STARR!" yelled Draggo.**

**"CYNDER!" Spyro yelled, he looked at his brother he was starting to look like the way he was when he had that dream about him.**

**"Oh really, then explain why your tail is getting bigger, I know when you get pissed Draggo, I know everything about you and your brother." The Darkmaster chuckles a bit.**

"**Phsst, you know shit about me and Draggo, you big punk!" Yelled Spyro, Neo and Akeva both slap their foreheads in Spyro's stupidity.**

"**Spy I don't think at calling him names is going to help us here?" Neo whispered.**

**"I don't care right now, your mine Darkmaster!" Spyro yelled as he jumps at the Darkmaster. The Darkmaster simply waved a paw and Spyro was thrown right into a pillar and said:**

"**Pathetic."**

**Then he just looked at Neo and Akeva and made them pass out, Draggo was the only one left. His tail getting bigger and bigger.**

**"That's it let the anger course through your body, let it unleash the evil within you." The Darkmaster said, as he just vanishes into thin air and reappears beside Draggo.**

"**Draggo! Help us!" Yelled Cynder and Starr, but Draggo just stood there he started to shake in anger, his brother, his friends, and his mate-to-be fates all rest in his paws.**

**Spyro gets up as far as his front paws said:**

**"Draggo save the girls and get out of here, I'll hold him off." as he finished he got back to his feet.**

**Draggo was happy that his brother was ok, but he yells back to him:**

"**NO! We are brothers, we lived together and we'll die together." Draggo yelled, as he jumps in the air.**

**"It seems that I'm going to have to brake you in, my little evil slave." The Darkmaster said, as he lets out a dark purple beam for his paw. Draggo dodge it by only a millisecond, he soups down and lands right on The Darkmaster's chest he digs his talons in him and starts bitting at his neck. The Darkmaster used his tail to get his off and slams him into a pillar as well.**

**(I like how bros protect each other. Umm. . . some might not like the next chap but, lets just say it going to be touchy.)**


	13. The Loss

**Chap. 13: The Loss.**

**(Chap says it all.)**

**Spyro then tried to attack The Darkmaster, but he missed Draggo then attacked, once again he lands on his chest digs his talons in and starts to bite at his neck, but this time drawing blood this time. The Darkmaster throws him off again and said:**

**"This is the first time that anyone made me bleed, I'm impressed."**

**"You more, you got it!" Yelled Draggo, mean while Spyro was trying to free the girls, with one more tail-wipe the chains brake free. Cynder quickly get up and hugs him and says:**

**"My hero!" As she kisses him, but this time Spyro returned the kiss, pulling her into it. Then a loud bang made them back to hell.**

**"Spyro! I could use some help here, bro." Draggo yells, as he dodges attack after attack.**

**"I'm coming just hang in there." Spyro said, as he glide down to him.**

**"Lets finish this, shall we." He says looking at Draggo.**

**"With pleasure, lets dance." Draggo said, as he flanked to the left and Spyro took the right. The Darkmaster sends Spyro flying, and grabs Draggo by the throat and lifted a paw, his talons growing in length, he pulls them back and was about to thrust them forward, Draggo closed his eyes, but instead if him Starr was there holding onto The Darkmaster's paw, her blood dripping down his arm.**

**"Starr! STARR!" yelled Draggo, now he was shaking in pear anger, his eyes started to change like Spyro's went he get real mad.**

**"YEAH, that my brother, lets do this!" Spyro yelled as he and Draggo both changed into two convexity dragons, but Draggo was already black as he went all white, both of them use their convexity on The Darkmaster.**

**"What is this, how in the hell can he use the convexity breath, he is not a purple dragon?" The Darkmaster yells as Draggo breath hits wing.**

**"That is true Draggo is not a purple dragon, but he is my brother and brothers teach each other every thing we know." Said Spyro, as he charges up his breath and lets out the biggest beam he ever did and blasted a hole right in the middle of him.**

**"I'll be back, you can count on it." The Darkmaster said, as he falls to his knees. Spyro and Draggo both stood right in front of him and said:**

**"We'll be waiting." They said, then looked at each other and back to The Darkmaster and smiled, then let out one more blast right to his head. The Darkmaster's head exploded and that was the end of it for now. Draggo run back to Starr's side, she lost a lot of blood, but she still had a smile on her face.**

**"Starr why did you do that, why?" Draggo asked, as his tear-ducts starting to go at work.**

**"Cause when you love someone you do stupid things." She says, as she starts to cry as well.**

**"Do you love, me?" Draggo asked, looking into her gleaming eyes.**

**"Draggo, don't let me go, don't let me go, Draggo, I need you, I lov. . ." With one last breath she went limp in Draggo's paws.**

**"I love you to Starr!" He says, as he holds her tightly. Spyro and Cynder both were crying as well. Cynder was crying cause she was her best friend, and Spyro was crying for his brothers loss.**

**"She gone bro, lets go." Spyro said, as he puts a paw on his brothers shoulder, Draggo quickly turned his eyes white and again.**

**"No, he's changing! Draggo snap out of it, your not evil not my brother!" Spyro yells, as he puts both paws on his shoulders.**

**"Run Spy, get out of here!" Draggo yells, as he groans in pain.**

**"We're not going anywhere, Draggo!" Cynder said.**

**"Like you said bro, 'we lived together and we'll die together.' even if that means that we fight each other." Spyro said, in a brotherly voice.**

**"GET OUT NOW, YOU STUBBORN BRAT!" Draggo yell as his scales were changing white.**

**"I'm not going to fight you bro, and I know you wont fight me nor kill me. Draggo, I love ya, don't leave another your brother behind." Spyro said, as he hugs him, knowing that he could kill him right now. Draggo slams his paws on Spyro's back digging his talons in.**

**"You are so stubborn, just like your brother and that's why I love ya too, bro." Draggo said, as his white scales went back to black.**

**"Welcome back, bro." Spyro says, as he stops hugging him.**

**"Lets go home, Spy." Draggo said.**

**"Umm. . . Spyro? Umm. . . I don't have a home." Cynder said, as she looks at the floor. Spyro then put a talon under her chin.**

**"Who says you don't, you can live with Draggo and I." Spyro said, Cynder's face lighten up and she started jumping around. Spyro, Cynder and Draggo left for home.**


End file.
